


The Star Money

by ThePhanSite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhanSite/pseuds/ThePhanSite
Summary: An adaptation of the Russian Fairytale, Haru travels to acquire medicine to save her father's life.





	The Star Money

Haru Okumura had entered her father’s bedroom, his weak cough echoing the room. He had absolutely seen better days. His skin was pale, blood staining the blanket that covered his frail body. “Father…” Haru mumbled, gazing upon his weak form. The azure haired doctor touched her shoulder. “I’m afraid his condition isn’t improving.” Haru sighed and pulled up a chair that was against the wall. 

“Please, doctor. Tell me the truth.” The doctor sat back down, reading over her clipboard. “It’s a bizarrely rare degenerative disease. Not very much is known about it, but it’s slowly eating your father’s insides. He doesn’t have much longer.” 

Haru welled up at hearing this. Her father was going to die. And she was helpless to stop it. Takemi flipped the page. “But there is hope.”

“Yes?! Please, what can I do to save my father?” Haru was practically pleading. 

The doctor glanced up from her clipboard. “There’s experimental medicine that is supposed to dissolve what’s been eating away at your father internally. It’s highly untested, but that’s the intended effects. Considering your father’s...condition, we don’t have too many options left. It’s also rather...costly.”

Mr. Okumura coughed again. “And I told you I don’t give a damn how much it costs..! Oh god…” the cough turned into a wheeze. It was hard to see him in such a state. 

“Forgive my boldness, doctor…” Haru forced herself to draw attention back to the woman. “But if money is no object, what’s stopping my father from taking this experimental medicine?”

“It’s the shipping! Those damn workers are on strike! So they won’t send it out!”

“Please mind your temper, Mr. Okumura. We can’t afford to have another episode…” the doctor said, not even glancing at him. She must be used to his outbursts by now. That’s when a lightbulb went off in Haru’s head. 

“L-let me go! I’ll travel to where the lab is and get the medicine myself!” she yelled. 

“Haru…”

“I promise..! I’ll get what you need, and then everything will be okay!”

The doctor got up from her seat, flattening out her skirt against her legs. “If you’re insistent on making this journey, please give me your hand.” She wrote the directions on Haru’s palm, which seemed simple enough. Just take the bullet train and head west. The production lab is near a large lake.

“Please...Haru...come closer.” 

Haru obeyed her debilitated dad and stepped forward. He grabbed her hands, looking directly into her eyes. She could feel how much of his muscle was gone. “I haven’t always been the kindest to you, and I’m sorry for being...too tough at times. But now that everything has fallen apart, I thank you for sticking by me, despite treating you so poorly. Wealth is no substitution for being a decent human being, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this.” Tears were streaming down Haru’s face, a small smile on her lips. She needed to stay strong for the both of them. “Only you can do this for me, Haru. I have no one else left. Now please. Hurry. My life is in your hands.” Haru nodded, rushing out of the room.

She got dressed in her usual attire, and packed a bag full of whatever remaining money was laying around. The former billionaire never was avaricious with her wealth, so she would gladly trade her family’s riches to see her father happy and healthy again. 

She ran out of her home, to the train station. She was hoping this bullet train would carry her most of the way to the laboratory. While waiting for the train, she saw a boy in a worn hoodie, obvious signs of tears and stains. He must’ve been out here for weeks. Couldn’t have been older than Haru herself. “Please...do you have anything?” the boy wandered around with his hand out. “E-excuse me!” Haru stammered. The scruffy haired boy looked over at her, shuffling in her direction. 

“My goodness...what happened to you?”

“My name is Ren. I...I crossed the wrong man. And he stole everything from me. My home, my family, my future. I have nothing. I just need something to get me going. Do you have any food? I spent my last bit of money just getting to the platform..”

Haru gasped. “Oh my...allow me to help you.” Haru dug into her bag to pull out all the last bit of cash she had. “Please. Use this money to start again. You will have a future, everything will be okay now.”

The boy was stunned. This had to be enough for food, clothes, an apartment…! Haru put the money in his hand. “Please, never give up hope.” Haru smiled. The train had pulled into the station. Haru walked into the first open train car, waving to the homeless boy. He was shocked to the level he could barely react. As the train was pulling away, he blurted out “Th-thank you…!! I’ll never forget you...”

Haru set on the train, watching as the urban sprawl of the city faded away, the beauty of the countryside making its way into her view. The fields, the mountains, it was more than her heart could bear. It was gorgeous. 

At the first stop, she exited the train, making her way out of the station. The air felt different here. It was quite a welcome change. She looked around her surroundings when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud honking, followed by a yelp. She rushed over to the corner to see what the commotion was. 

“Augh! God dammit…!! Son of a bitch!” Haru saw a man clutching his leg, his bag in complete tatters on the street. Haru went over to the blonde boy’s side, gathering his clothes. “Are you okay?”

“That effin’ guy tried to run me down in his truck! He might have gotten my bag, but he didn’t get me. I think I’ll be okay, thanks.” He uncovered his hand over his knee to reveal a very bloody scrape. Haru gasped, shocked at how hurt he was. “Please, let me help!” She took off her shoes, rolling off her white stockings that were littered with black flowers. “Wh-what the hell are you…?” the boy flushed.

“Please, don't move. You’re bleeding a lot, this should be able to stop it. She put the stockings around his knee, trying it into a tourniquet knot. The boy winced, considering how rough Haru was being with the knot. “There. Now please try and stand up.”

The athletic man stood up slowly, wincing. “Can you walk?” 

“Y-yeah...I’ll make it home okay. Thank you.”

“One more thing.” Haru handed him her purse, now full of his gym clothes.

“What the hell? You don’t have to do that!!”

“It’s the least I can do to help. Please, take it. My bag is rather sturdy, so it can handle if that driver comes by again.” 

He felt his cheeks heat up again. “T-thanks..I’ll make sure to treat the bag with care.” 

“Please, take care of yourself. I hope your leg heals quickly! I must get going now.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks again for your help.” 

Haru waved to him as she kept going.

As the sun set, Haru remained steadfast down the road. She didn’t have time to take a break or rest for the night. Her father wasn’t always the greatest man, but his life was in danger. His words still echoed in her mind. 

Only you can do this for me, Haru. I have no one left. Now please. Hurry. My life is in your hands.

Haru kept up a quick pace when she practically jumped, feeling something wet and cold on her head. “Aaah!” she squeaked. Oh. It’s raining. She didn’t let the rain slow her down, unzipping her sweater and putting it over her head. Nothing was going to stop her.

Until she heard some soft mewing. It was a scared, shivering black cat wearing a yellow scarf. He tried hiding for safety which wasn’t particularly working. The poor thing was soaked to the bone. There wasn’t a chance he would make it through the night. 

“You poor kitten…” she extended her hand out. “Let me help you.” The shivering cat sniffed her hand. She gently scooped up the wet cat and wrapped him in her sweater. “There, that should be much better~” Haru cooed, hearing the cat emit a meow of gratitude. With her sweater now caring for the cat, she was left in her light blue flowing dress. It was no outfit for a rainy evening, but that didn’t matter. She wanted to keep moving. “Take care, dear kitten!” Haru waved to the now toasty and comfy cat as her journey continued. 

Haru kept her pace up well into dusk, when she had passed a lone woman. She seemed to be distraught, wearing a tattered dress, and in tears. Haru found herself piping up again. “E-excuse me!” The blonde woman turned her head, trying to put on a brave face. 

“Are you okay?”

The girl didn’t respond, she just nodded. 

“You don’t look okay. What happened?”

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her wrists, her fluffy twin tails shaking from side to side. “Some guy tried putting his hands on me and my friend. Things got really ugly. My friend is in the hospital now, and my dress has been torn to pieces..! It’s...I...I don’t know what to do..!”

Haru could feel her distress and pain. She had been through so much, so fast… Haru leaned forward and hugged the sobbing woman. “You need to be strong for her. Show her how no matter what, you’ll be there for her.”

“Speaking from experience, huh..”

“Please, take my dress. We might not be the same size, but you’ll need to show that nothing will tear you down.”

The girl sniffled as she ripped off the remains of the ruined dress. Haru gently took her dress off, handing it to her. “Thank you.” she said, in a much less shaky voice. Once she had adjusted herself in the light blue dress, she exclaimed “I’ll never forget your generosity!” she bowed to Haru, quickly running off. She had a friend to save.

Haru smiled softly, watching her leave. Now clad in just her shirt, and shoes, she kept moving on ahead, enjoying the serenity of the rainy night air. 

As the rain began to let up, Haru discovered another sobbing woman, sitting on a garbage can. She had short hair, wore a braid. Her head was in her hands, a complete wreck. She was completely barefoot, wearing a pajama top and sweatpants. She walked over to her gently pat her head. 

“Are you all right?”

She girl looked up at Haru. “I...I was kicked out of my sister’s apartment. We had a big fight, and I’m scared...she’s all I have! And I have no place to stay...” 

Haru hugged her tight. “Breathe. It’ll be okay. Give her a day until she can calm down, and talk it out. In the end, family is all we have. Until then. Please take my clothes. It’s cold out, you’ll need your strength.”

The girl nodded. “Thank you…” Haru pulled her shirt over her head, and kicked off her shoes. “I wish we could talk it over, like she could have some kind of change of heart.” The short haired girl put her bare feet into Haru’s shoes, adjusting the heel.

“Are they comfortable?” Haru asked. She nodded again. “Thank you for helping me when I need it. Your kindness knows no bounds.”

“I’m just looking to help. Everything will be okay in the end!” Haru smiled, lightly puffing her hair. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Haru bowed as she kept moving on. 

“W-wait!” she called out, but Haru didn’t hear her. She put her hand to her chin.

“How is she going to keep going in a frilly pink bra and panties…? That’s just asking for trouble.”

Haru kept moving further on, the sun shining on her bare legs. It would be morning soon. She felt rather messy, the dirt getting stuck to her bare feet. Felling an ache in her limbs and exhaustion in her mind, maybe now might be a good time to take a break. Haru looked around, assessing her environment. And that’s when she saw it.

“Oh, a lake! I can clean myself up before I get the medicine for father!” She ran over to the spot to find a log she can put her underpants on. So she unhooked her bra and placed her panties aside, and then went off to the lake, dipping her toe in to feel the temperature. It was rather warm! She dove into the body of water, swimming around for a bit. 

She whistled a happy tune, feeling the radiant heat of the sun warm her bare back. Was the sun getting brighter? She turned around to see the clouds separating, a gorgeous blue figure descend from the sky. She resembled a little girl with flowing white hair, long black gloves that seem to go up her arm and a blue headband.

“Haru Okumura.” she recited, still high in the sky. “Because of your overwhelming generosity and kindness that you have bestowed upon others, even in your time of extreme need, we have decided to reward you for altruistic actions.”

Haru was awestruck by the beauty of the heavenly figure. She scrambled out of the lake, putting her frilly underpants back on.

“Here is your reward.” the little girl raised her arms to the sky, making it begin to rain. 

Haru felt something bounce off of her fluffy hair. What was…? And it fell into her cupped hands. It was a gold coin! She gasped, watching as the entire area was flooded with money. “Th-this will be enough for father’s medicine and then some! We-we’re saved!” she cried out, gathering as much coins as she could. “Thank you! Thank you so...oh.” she looked in the sky and the figure had vanished.

Haru was struggling to hold so many coins in her arms. She bent over to pick some up when she noticed her blue dress had returned, draped over the log. It had matching shoes to go with it, radiating in a warm sparkle. Haru squeaked with surprise, setting the coins down to get changed. She gave herself a twirl to admire her gorgeous outfit. Back in more fitting clothes, she raised her dress to cup all the coins she could carry.

With a jingle to her step, Haru made her way to the lab to pick up her father’s medicine.

-@-

Not long after, Haru rushed back the way she came, back onto the bullet train, back to her home. Everything had looked the same. She ran up the stairs, bursting through her father’s bedroom. And there he was. “Father!” she exclaimed. “I’m back with the-oh!” she stopped herself from surprise.

He was standing up. Out of bed for the first time in months. “I’m not sure what happened, but...I feel incredible!” He couldn’t say anything else, because Haru was attached to his waist, hugging him harder than she ever did before. Everything was okay, everything was gonna be okay…! She felt his much stronger hand on her head, gently petting her. “Things really are turning around. Thank you, Doctor.” he said to her.

She shifted her legs, checking her chart again. “I’m at a loss myself. Your recovery defies all scientific and medical reasoning!” she tossed the chart aside. “But as long as you’re recovered, that’s really all that matters.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t pay you, but all I really have left is the estate. Which, considering how things are going ther-” he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He reached over to pick up the phone.

“Yes, this is Okumura.” he answered. “Oh, yes! Mr-no! You’re kidding! That’s...well, thank you! No, thank you so much! We’ll be in touch. I’ll make sure to get a hold of the others. Again, thank you!” He hung up the phone. 

“What is it, father?”

It was Mr. Ishimura, one of our former investors. He wants to invest in Okumura Foods again. We’re back in business!”

Haru clapped her hands together, gasping with joy. “Our wealth! Everything’s coming back!” She was so grateful. This must have also been that spirit’s gift…! The tears would not stop flowing, the warmest smile gracing Haru’s face.


End file.
